


Reactions to Rayllum

by sillydragon123



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, i'm bad with additional tags, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragon123/pseuds/sillydragon123
Summary: Basically a lot of the TDP characters reacting to Callum and Rayla dating. That's all. Hope you enjoy my story!
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Claudia's Reaction to Rayllum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fanfic I've written before, so please tell me what you think! This chapter will be Claudia's reaction to Rayla and Callum dating.

**Claudia POV**

The war was over. I had ended up picking Soren over my dad, Viren. ...this is the first time I have felt happy in a long time. I have finally reunited with Soren again- my best friend... my...my brother.

I have been trying to return to my normal life from before the war too. Trying to get everything to be perfect again. But it isn't perfect without Callum.

I haven't had the guts to face Callum since the war ended. I felt ashamed for betraying their trust and using it against them. But after a couple of weeks, I was ready to see him again.

I missed his goofy smile and funny personality. I know I used our friendship against him, but I hope he can forgive me. I want to repair our deep friendship. So I decided to surprise Callum and see him for the first time since the war

**Callum POV**

I was in the Throne Room drawing poses of Rayla in my sketchbook for the millionth time this week. Oh, how I missed Rayla.

Ever since she left to return to the Silver Grove, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wished she could be here right now- I was interrupted from my deep thoughts when a swift shadow jumping from roof to roof. Then it landed on my window. I curiously stumbled to the window to see what it was.

To my surprise, it was Rayla! "Took you long enough," Rayla said as let her in.

"Rayla, what are you doing here!" I asked surprised by her sudden arrival.

"I'm here to see you, dummy!" she said as she kissed me. We stayed like that for a few seconds until we were interrupted by a special someone.

Ezran walked into the room with Bait. "Hey Callum, I-" he stopped in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at the two of us. "Oh thank god, finally. Ellis, they did it! You owe me 50 gold!" He yelled around the corner of the door.

Me and Rayla's faces grew red as we parted away. "Another week and I'd be in debt. Thanks, guys!

"Sooooo... anything happen since I left?" Rayla said, her face still red from embarrassment.

**Claudia POV**

I stood nervously outside the Throne Room starting to get second thoughts about seeing Callum again. The main reason I was here in the first place was to apologize for what I did to him- maybe become friends again.

Maybe...more than friends...

I waved the thoughts away as I decided to go inside and get it over with. So I walked in. Sure enough there, sitting in the throne room was Callum, Rayla, Ezran, and Bait.

Wait- what was the elf doing here!?! She looked so innocent. Twirling her hair, staring at Callum and blushing....wait, WAS SHE FLIRTING!!! I coughed and practically fainted at the thought.

That's when they noticed me and froze.

Rayla's practically shooting daggers at me. We didn't exactly leave on good terms last time we...encountered each other. I choose to ignore the elf and break the awkward tension.

"So...um...Callum, can I have a word with you...alone?" I ask.

Callum hesitates for a second but then nods his head. "Rayla, Ezran, could you give us a second please." Rayla looks like she's about to say something- but then hesitates, locks eyes with Callum, nods, and leaves the room with Ezran.

Once they were gone, me and Callum are left in the throne room. Alone. In awkward silence.

I break the silence first and say "Callum, I'm sorry for what happened during the war. But I want to start new. I want to be friends with you again. Our friendship means everything to me and I miss it...I miss...us..." I look at Callum.

Sure he wasn't the best prince out there, but that's why I liked him so much. He was funny, kind, and smart. Without even realizing what I was doing, I start to lean in for a kiss when Callum stops me.

**Callum POV**

My face is bright red- but red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry Claudia," I say as I look away.

"I forgive you for what you've done. The past is in the past and I know your sorry for what you've done, but..." I paused, "I would rather stay friends."

"Besides...I'm kind of... dating someone right now. And I think- nevermind scratch that, I KNOW she's the one I want to live my life with. I'm sorry Claudia."

Claudia looked like she had just been hit with a ton of bricks."You have a girlfriend!?!" I looked down at my shoes, too embarrassed to look Claudia in the face.

That's when Ezran and Rayla came back. Ezran is looking back and forth at me and Claudia like he's trying to figure out what happened. Probably because by now, we're BOTH bright red of embarrassment.

**Rayla POV**

From the moment I came in, I knew Claudia had tried to make a move on Callum.

But I trusted Callum.

I knew he loved me and would turn her down anyday. I walked up to Behind me, Claudia still red from embarrassment staring at Callum. "Thank you."

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you for turning her down, I know it was hard. I mean, you've had a crush on her since childhood."

Callum blushed, held my hand, "Anytime. You don't have to worry, I'd pick you over her anyday."

This time I'm the one to blush. I jokingly punch him in the arm "You big dumb human...my big dumb human."

He laughed "Come here," he said as he pulled me into a kiss.

That's when we were interrupted by Claudia. "YOUR DATING THE ELF!!!!!" She yelled in shock.

"The elf who messed everything up in the first place- the elf who messed up my entire life The one who started this mess, to begin with!!!"

"Stop it!" Callum yelled. A look of annoyance on his face. "She didn't ruin anything. Rayla is kind, talented, and brave and I...I love her!" he said as he intertwined hands with Rayla.

"I love you too, Callum," Rayla said as they kissed again.

"Hey!" Ezran said. "Kid in presence!"

"Oops, sorry Ezran," Callum said as he and Rayla blush and look away. Claudia's face fell and she stumbled back as if she had been physically hit.

"I...I have to go..." she said as she stumbled for the door. still in shock of what had just happened.


	2. Runaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, I just want to say that this takes place in Rayla's home, Silver Grove.

**Runaan POV**

It was so nice to be freed out of that coin! I was finally reunited with Ethari and Rayla. Although they were very happy to see me, Rayla looked very guilty and was constantly twitching. She wasn't telling me something and I intend to find out...

**Rayla POV**

Runaan was finally freed from the coin and I was over the moon! But...I was nervous about telling him that I was dating a human. I mean, what do I even say? Oh, hey Runaan by the way have I told you I'm dating the human who's- and really funny story by the way- STEPDAD KILLED THE DRAGON KING k byeeeee!!! Well...that didn't run very well in my head. I'm doomed!!!

**Callum POV**

I saw Rayla sitting on a bench. She looked very worried about something. She looked tense and on edge so I decided to comfort her. "Hey Rayla" I said as I sat down next to her. "Hey..." she said, still looking down. She clearly wasn't telling me something. "Rayla" I said as I take her hand "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? You know what, I think it's time for Big feelings time" I say as a grin crosses my face. "Oh no, ANYTHING but big feelings time!" she said as she laughed. At least I got her laughing, I think to myself.

"Come on Rayla, talk to me" Rayla looked at me, a serious look on her face. "Callum, elves and humans have been fighting for years. I mean, we've finally made peace but there are still a lot of elves and humans out there who still hate each other. Including Runaan. I don't...I don't think Runaan would accept...our relationship. I'm afraid to tell him about us" she said as tears fell down her cheeks. I hated seeing Rayla like this. Hurting.

"Rayla" I said as I squeezed her hand "That's okay if he doesn't accept us. That's his problem if he doesn't see how good we are together. We belong together and nothing- no one will tell us otherwise. Promise me...promise me whatever problems your going through, whatever problems I'm going through... promise me we'll face them together" Rayla hugged me tight "I promise" Then she kissed me. "I love you Callum" "I love you too", I said as I kissed her back. "Now come on, lets fo get a moobberry surprise," Rayla said still blushing from the kiss.

**Runaan**

I was looking around for Rayla when I spotted her on a bench. She looked very worried and distraught over something. I was about to ask her what was wrong when I saw a human guy not too far away walk over and sit down next to her. He looked like he was... trying to comfort her. As they started talking, curiosity took me over, and I hid behind nearby bushes and started listening (by the way, eavesdropping on your daughter is perfectly normal so don't judge)

As I started eavesdropping er..I mean... listening I heard Rayla say "Callum, elves, and humans have been fighting for years. I mean, we've finally made peace but there are still a lot of elves and humans out there who still hate each other. Including Runaan. I don't...I don't think Runaan would accept...our relationship. I'm afraid to tell him...about us..." Rayla said.

Wait, Rayla was dating this human!!! A wave of emotions washed over me. I was shocked and mad, but also very confused at what was happening. But most of all, I was very disappointed in Rayla. I sent her on a mission to kill the king, and instead she gets a boyfriend!!! I wanted to emerge drom the bushes and yell her off. But what happened next shocked me even more.

Rayla started to cry and the human squeezed her hand and said "That's okay if he doesn't accept us. That's his problem if he doesn't see how good we are together. We belong together and nothing- no-one will tell us otherwise. Promise me...promise me whatever problems your going through-whatever problems I'm going through- we'll face them together" " I promise", Rayla said. Then they kissed. THEY KISSED!!! "I love you Callum" I hear Rayla say. "I love you too", Callum said and they kissed again. "Now come on, let's go get a moobberry surprise," Rayla said still blushing.

I didn't know how to feel or what to think. Then I realized something. Rayla was happy. That....human obviously loved her. From what I could tell, he seemed to care for her deeply too. But he was a human!!! Out of all the thousands Eof elves, she just had to pick a human. At least she's happy. Maybe I should give him a chance, i thought to myself. But if he breaks Rayla's heart, I will bind myself to kill him!!! Oh, how he reminds me of me when I first met Ethari...young and in love.


	3. Aunt Amaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw guys before we start, I just wanted to say that Amaya and Rayla already met in Season 3 of The Dragon Prince, but she doesn't know that Rayla and Callum are in a relationship soooo yeah! I hope you enjoy the story! Please give me your honest opinion on what you think :P

**Callum POV**

Aunt Amaya was visiting today. She says she "protecting the borders of Lux Aurea" but I think she's hanging out with her new girlfriend, Janai again. Anyways the point is I'm seeing her again for the first time since the war ended about a week ago. I wanted to catch up and see how she was doing now that she knew me and Ezran were safe. But, I also wanted to tell her about me and Rayla. Hope she would understand and accept our relationship. 

**~ Lazy Author** **Timeskip** **~** ****

**Rayla POV**

Callum's Aunt Amaya was just outside the castle. I felt nervous about telling her about our relationship though. I didn't know if she would accept us, find Callum as a disappointment, etc. I looked over and saw Callum wasn't doing so well either. He was looking at his feet, fidgeting with his shirt with a look of nervousness across his face.

I reached for his hand and intertwined them with mines. He stopped fidgeting with his shirt and looked up at me. I gave him a smile of reassurance. "There's nothin' to worry about Callum," I said to him softly. "It'll be okay..." Callum nodded "When did I get such a wonderful girlfriend," Callum said as he smiled at me. I grew red at the title he had just given me. That's when Callum leaned in and kissed me...then we slowly broke apart. Suddenly the door burst open and Amaya came in. I quickly looked away and blushed a deep shade of red.

Amaya rushed to Callum and gave him a huge hug. "Can't...breathe", Callum said as Amaya let him go. He gasped for air. I tried to hold in a laugh. They started signing for a little while and I stood there awkwardly, anxiously waiting to give her the big news.

Callum then stopped and looked at me to see how I was doing. Then he walked over to me and locked his hands in mine. I smiled at him. He then started to talk as he signed to her. Amaya, he signed. Me and Rayla are...dating. Amaya gave him a smirk and started signing again. Callum looked a little relieved. "What's she saying?", I asked him anxiously.

Callum turned to me and smiled. "She says that she knew for a while now. The way we look and care deeply for each other, it was kinda obvious She said she supports our relationship and will be there for us. He blushed and looks down. Honestly, I was relieved. I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Soooo, does she have any embarrassing stories of little Callum," I say teasingly "Rayla!" he says now a deeper shade of red

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ok so I saw this drawing and thought it was really funny so I added it to the story. Just so you know, it's not my drawing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story make sure to tell me what you think, and please be honest!


	4. Tiadrin and Lain

After hearing that Rayla's parents were alive but trapped in coins, Rayla agreed to meet Callum at the castle to look for a way to free them. A couple days later, Rayla was at the castle with Callum and Ezran, looking around Viren's secret room for anything that would help them free her parents. The bag of coins in which her parents were trapped clutched in her hand.

That's when Ezran shouted "Guys, come quick! I think I found something that might help!"

Rayla dashed to Ezran's side in a split second. Callum arriving a few seconds later. Ezran was looking at a page in one of Viren's old spellbook. "All we have to do is repeat this spell," Ezran said as he pointed to the spell on the paper.

We all glared at Callum and he nervously took the book in his hands. "I'll try my best," he said. Rayla layed the two coins on the table, and Callum studied the words for a few seconds. Then, he recited the spell that lay before him on the page.

"liberi esse aurea in carcerem" Callum said as the coins began to glow brightly.

Rayla covered her eyes. When she reopened them, she saw two shadowy figures. They stepped closer and Rayla recognized them immediately. "The spell worked! They're freed!" Rayla said excitedly, tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

Rayla's father starts getting emotional when he saw how strong-willed and beautiful his daughter has become. "Rayla? Is it really you?" he asks, looking between her and her mother. "Is it really our Rayla, Tiadrin?"

Rayla's mother nods. "It's really her, Lain," she replies, reaching out to pull their daughter into a tight hug. "We missed you so much, Rayla," she says into her daughter's ear. Lain joins in the hug, wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter.

After a couple of minutes, Tiadrin and Lain let go of Rayla because she wants them to meet Callum. "Mom, Dad, this is Callum, step-prince of the kingdom of Katolis and my, um ... boyfriend," she finishes nervously, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Callum says, looking at Rayla, who then smiles at him.

Lain clears his throat to tear his daughter and her ... boyfriend ... from their tender moment. "So, Callum, how did you and Rayla meet?" he asks, looking at Tiadrin.

Callum opens his mouth to speak, but Rayla beats him to it. "Funny thin' is, when I first met Callum, I chased him down the halls trying to kill him," she says. Tiadrin coughs in shock and Lain tries to stifle back a laugh.

"I'd been looking for my brother and I just happened to be followed by Rayla," Callum continues the story. "She began chasing me and one thing led to another; before we knew it, Ezran, Rayla, and I were fleeing the castle with the egg of the Dragon Prince."

"Zym- the nickname we gave the Dragon Prince Azmondias - ended up freeing me from my binding ta kill Ezran, and gave all three of us a new mission: we decided ta make the long trip ta return Zym ta his mother, Queen Zubeia. Along the way, Callum and I realized that we liked each other a lot and finally confessed ta each other."

"And I somehow ended up connecting to my Sky Arcanum." Callum finishes.

Tiadrin and Lain look at each other, surprised. "So, I've heard that only a handful of Skywing elves know a spell that allows them ta fly even though they don't have wings," Lain says, curiously, as he crosses his arms. "Do ya, by chance, happen ta know that spell?"

Callum nods. "That I do, Lain," he replies, looking at his girlfriend. "Rayla's seen me in action, haven't you?"

Rayla nods. "It was during the final fight that went down below us and I was trying to figure out a way to defeat the Dark Mage that was slowly takin' Zym's powers. The only thin' I could think of was to push the Dark Mage off the top of the Stormspire" she says.

Callum begins talking after Rayla finishes her part of the story. "I got so worried about Rayla that I took a leap of faith and jumped after her. At first, the spell wouldn't work.... but then I cleared my mind and tried again and it worked! Then I went into a head-first dive and saved Rayla."

Tiadrin smiles, taking her daughter's hand in hers. "You seem to have chosen a nice young man who's shown enormous potential for a human," she says softly, turning to Callum.

"Learning magic, despite being a human, is a huge feat that even elves sometimes have a hard time with. You are a noble, brave human, and I would be pleased ta call ya my son, Callum."

Callum smiles, squeezing Rayla's hand. "Thank you, Tiadrin and Lain," he says.


	5. Sol Regem

**N** **obody's POV**

There's a _dragon._

Callum stared at the enormous shadow hovering high above him. "There's a dragon," he grinned as his eyes kept focused on the view of the dragon, admiring its amber scales and huge red wings. It had horns resembling rays of sunlight, a snowy white mane just above its neck, and a large scar that covered most of his face and blue eyes.

"I'm going to draw this as soon as I get back to Katolis", Callum gasped in amazement as he kept staring at the dragon. But then awe turned to panic as he realizes, it's not just any type of dragon. It's a sun dragon. But more specifically...

It's Sol Regem!

"What's wrong, Callum?", Rayla frowned as she noticed the concerned look on his face, "What did you do?

Callum froze, "Nothing, but um... what if Sol Regem... I dunno... just so happened to be here? Like right here. Above us?"

Rayla's eyes widened "Wait, what!?" And just as she had spotted the dragon, the dragon spotted them."Oh no...", she muttered, "What's he even doing here!?"

Sol Regem growled and flew over to the two before they could even react. "I smell death!", He roared as he roughly landed on the ground.

Callum nervously froze. He knew his words only meant one thing: he could sense them. He knows that Callum was here. Or rather, the dark magic left on Callum.

"I. SMELL. DEATH!", Sol Regem roared

Callum knew he was there for him. And he knew he was going to have to take matters into his hands. He began walking towards the sun dragon, but Rayla grabbed his hand, "You didn't think you'd face him alone, did you? We'll face him together", she whispered. Callum smiled, and the two of them approached the sun dragon together

Sol Regem tilted his neck and all of a sudden, he was face to face with Callum, "You shall perish here, human! And you!", he turned to Rayla, "I'm surprised this human hasn't betrayed you yet", he scoffed

Rayla frowned, "Yeah well things have changed. Humans and Elves live peacefully amongst each other. Besides, Callum wouldn't betray me", she said as she squeezed Callum's hand tighter, "We're sorta dating"

Sol Regem let out a low snarl, "Preposterous! A human and elf? Humans are manipulators and liars! What is to say this one is any different? He reeks of dark magic!", he growled

Callum pouted, "It was once!", he huffed

Rayla gave Callum a reassuring smile, and turned back to Sol Regem, "No. Your wrong! Callum's different! He's not like the others. He's kind and caring and would do anything to protect everyone he loves! And me too...because...he loves me", Rayla gave Callum a smile as she squeezed his hand, "And I love him-"

"Enough!", Sol Regem interrupted as he stomped his foot in irritation, "It was foolish you to come here. Especially after what you did last time", he growled, his voice dangerously low, "And you will pay!", he roared

Rayla's eyes grew wide, "Oh no", she muttered, "Callum, run!", she yelled as she yanked his hand and started running to a nearby rock. She then yanked him behind the rock and pointed at the red glowing scales on his belly, "He was recharging the entire time. We have to get out of here. Right about now would be a good time to cast a spell, Callum"

"Oops. Sorry", Callum replied sheepishly, "Manus...Pluma...Volantis!," he shouted as feathers began to sprout all across Callum's arms. Rayla wrapped her arms around his shoulders and close to his neck and together, the two spiraled upwards into the clouds.


	6. Claudia's Reaction Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Zym has been returned to his mother, and Claudia decides to join the good side again and is visiting Callum and Ez for the first time since the war (Also, Callum and Ez forgave Claudia for betraying them, so they are on good terms) Oh, and I'm writing this at 2:00 in the morning, so I'm sorry if it's kinda bad...

**Nobody POV**

"Callum, it's beautiful!", Rayla gasped in amazement as she traced her hands on the drawing Callum had drawn of her. The charcoal lines were barely visible in the soft sunset, which made it even more perfect. 

Callum shook his head, "No matter what I do, I can never get it to look as beautiful as you", he gave her a warm smile.

Rayla couldn't help but giggle as she slowly leaned her head on his shoulder, "It's perfect, Callum. I love it", she said softly. Callum smiled and intertwined his hand with hers, causing her cheeks to blush a bright pink.

"Hey, Callum?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Cold"

Callum chuckled and undid his scarf and wrapped it around her. "Well we can't have that, can we?", he smiled as he shifted closer and cast his Mage Wings, wrapping his soft feathers around her freezing body.

"Thanks, Cal", she said softly as she nuzzled closer into his chest.

Callum brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears, before leaning over to kiss her forehead, "No problem, Rayla", he said softly as he closed his eyes sleepily. The two stayed there, falling asleep under the sunset.

**Claudia POV**

I was visiting the castle for the first time since the war ended. Of course, I was excited, but also very nervous to see Callum and Ezran again, since I abused all those years of trust we had. But that's all in the past now, because I realized what I did was wrong and apologized.

"Hey Claudia!", a voice called from behind me

I turned around to see Ezran, his arms filled with jelly tarts. Bait followed closely behind him. 

"Hey, Ezran", I smiled as I hugged him, "It's been a while. Where's Callum?"

Ezran shrugged, "I dunno. He said he and Rayla were heading to the courtyard, but now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in a while." Suddenly he paused his eyes going wide, "They better be keeping it PG-13..."

I frowned a bit confused about the last part, but shrugged it off and nodded, "Thanks, Ez", I smiled as I quickly rushed to the courtyard. I couldn't wait to see Callum

I nodded, "Thanks Ez", I yelled as I quickly rushed to the courtyard.

_________________________________________

As I stepped into the courtyard, the first thing I spotted was Callum sleeping on the bench, his mage wings wrapped around something. I gasped in amazement, _So the rumors are true_ , I silently thought to myself, _he can do sky magic!_

I quickly ran over to the bench and approached him, about to wake him up when I froze in my tracks. He was cuddling an elf... and not just any elf...

_He was cuddling with Rayla!_

I blushed, my cheeks warm and bright pink with embarrassment.

He looked rather comfy with the elf. Did something happen while I was gone? No... when I asked him earlier in the Moon Nexus, he said she was just a friend. Callum would never lie to me. _Their just friends, nothing more_ , I tried to convince myself as I worked up the courage to wake him up.

I took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder, waking up the young boy, who immediately sat up in embarrassment, with flushed cheeks as his wings disappeared and the feathers disappeared on his arms.

Rayla also woke up, yawning as she stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes, still half-sleep, "Callum? What's going on?", she yawned

He blushed again a fierce red at basically being caught. Rayla looks up at him and smiles teasingly "You're so cute when you're all red like that", she giggled. Then her eyes darted to me, "Oh hey Claudia. What are you doing here?"

I narrowed my eyebrows, "The question is what are you doing here cuddling with Callum?", I asked as I shot her a death stare.

Callum scratched the back of his neck nervously as he scuffed his shoe against the ground, "Oh! well uh... we", he said as he pointed back and forth between him and Rayla, "Are dating!", he said proudly as he grinned and pulled her closer, intertwining his hand with hers.

I winced at his words, staring at the two in shock, "O-oh..."

"Claudia?", Callum asked nervously, "Claudia, are you oka-"

Before he could finish his question, I felt myself fall, and everything went black."

__________________________________________

My head ached. And I could tell it wasn't going away anytime soon. I groaned and tried to sit up. Nope. Moving was not a good idea. Now my head ached even more.

"Oh, wonderful. You're awake", I heard Rayla say sarcastically.

"W-what happened?"

Callum frowned, "You fainted"

"Oh..."

"Oh yeah, I remember now.... you told me that..." I paused, my voice trailing off as I looked at the two. "W-why, Callum?", I asked silently as I avoided eye contact with him, "I just want to know...", I paused, clenching my dress anxiously.

"Why her?"

Callum locked hands with Rayla and gave her a warm, reassuring smile before turning to me, "Because I love her, Claudia!", he said confidently, "What's so wrong about that!? She's beautiful, kind and caring... And she's-"

"An elf!", I interrupted, "She's an elf, that's why!" Needless to say, I was beyond furious. For some reason, I felt heartbroken that Callum was dating Rayla. I clenched my dress tighter as tears began strolling down my cheek, "Why not me?", I said softly as I started sobbing

"Claudia...", Callum said softly as he put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I love Rayla. Maybe one day you'll find someone too", he gave me a reassuring smile

I flicked his hand away, "I-I have to go", I muttered as I ran away with a heavy heart. _I shouldn't care if they're dating_ , I think to myself, _so why does it hurt?_ _Why do I feel so heartbroken? Is it possible... do I....._ I stopped in my tracks as realization dawned on me

I like Callum

And I was too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, guys. I'm so sorry I procrastinated so long to write it, I was just super lazy and had writer's block, but now it's FINALLY done!! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it!


	7. The Dragon Queen

"Are you ready?

Callum took hold of Rayla's hands and intertwined it with his, "I am now"

She stared at him for a moment, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek for good luck, making his cheeks turn rosy pink. Slowly, they turned to the door- they had been waiting for this moment ever since they found Zym. They were finally going to return Zym back to his mother.

Callum knew he should've felt happy that the mission was almost over.... but he couldn't help but also feel sad that he and Rayla would have to go their separate ways. He was going to miss Rayla. Her snowy white hair, moonberry scent, and yes, even her sarcastic jokes...

As if by reading his thoughts, Rayla squeezed his hand, "Don't worry Callum", she gave him a warm reassuring smile, "Just because the mission's over doesn't mean we can't see each other. We'll find a way. Now, are you ready to return Zym to his mother?"

Callum nodded, and they both reached for the door together and slowly pushed it open to see the Dragon Queen. She was a contrast of blues, gold, and white, with her mane of snowy white hair and dark blue horns and spikes along her backside. As well as her blue-lightning shaped patterns on the membranes on her wings.

Rayla immediately got down on one knee, and Callum followed, "Queen Zubeia", she bowed, "I am Rayla, daughter of Tiadrin and Lain of the dragongaurd. And he", she gestured to me, "Is Prince Callum, of Katolis".

"Hey", Callum waved awkwardly.

"We have come to bring back your son, Prince Azymondias", Rayla continued.

The Dragon Queen gasped, "No....impossible! I wish it were true, but...", she paused, looking away in grief, her eyes filled with pain and sadness, "I have to accept the fact that my baby's gone...", she said softly as her voice trailed off.

Rayla shook her head, "Funny story actually, it turns out the dragon prince is still alive! Yay!", she said as she did jazz hands.

"The egg was never destroyed," Callum added. "It was taken from its nest long ago. We've come to return him. Return him home back to you", he smiled.

As if on cue, Zym flew out from behind him satchel and landed directly in front of The Dragon Queen, and her crystal blue eyes met his. "M-my baby", she gasped as tears filled her eyes. She leaned down, nose pressing softly against Zym's, and laid a wing protectively over him.

"We hope", Rayla continued, "That by returning the dragon prince, restore peace among the humans and elves, and live together in unity."

"Peace?" The queen's voice mellowed as she turned to face me and Rayla, narrowing her eyes, "There are centuries of history between elves and humans. Generations of wrongs and crimes on both sides. Not everyone will agree with humans and elves living together in peace"

"Well, we can at least try", Callum said confidently as he stepped forward, his voice trailed off as he turned to Rayla and smiled as her violet eyes met his. She gently squeezed my hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

The dragon queen halted almost immediately. Her body froze as her eyes widened in shock and curiosity as she observed them in complete shock, "You... you guys are dating, aren't you?", she realized as she stared at their hands, which were intertwined at the moment.

Callum turned back to face the queen dragon, "Yes. We are dating"

The queen dragon let out a mighty gasp of shock, breathing deeply, "This is unheard of... a human dating an elf?" Truthfully The Dragon Queen was shocked. Elves and Humans have been at war for centuries.

Prepared for a fight, Callum stepped forward, "I know what your thinking. Rayla's an elf, and I'm a human, and blah blah blah", he rolled his eyes, "But elves... elves aren't any different from us! They have hearts and feelings, too, and...", he paused, turning to Rayla, and smiled, "They can love, too", he said softly."

Rayla gave him a warm smile, "Thanks, Cal", she said as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Callum felt his cheeks start to heat and quickly turned away, staring at the floor to hide his madly blushing face, "S-so yeah, that's all I have to say", he stuttered shyly.

The Dragon Queen didn't move. A second or two passed before she blinked, then broke out in laughter.

Callum frowned, "What's so funny?", he asked puzzled.

The Dragon Queen smiled softly at the two, "You must really love each other, don't you?"

Callum nodded firmly, "Y-yeah", he bit his lip nervously

Rayla crossed her arms and tilted her head, "Do ya have a problem with that?"

The Dragon Queen laughed pleasantly, "No. Not at all"

Suprised, Callum and Rayla shared a look of confusion.

"In fact, I'm happy for you two", the queen said gently as something warm and fond settling in her chest. Perhaps it was hope. Hope that these two would be the symbol of peace between elves and humans.

Hope that peace was _possible._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to write. Also, sorry for making this kinda short, I just got stuck on the ending. Ok, well that's all! I hope you guys liked the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you guys! Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
